


Make Me Forget

by AvaRose



Series: Tododeku Week 2017 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (really in love), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys In Love, Fluff, Having fun in the dorms..., Hogwarts Sixth Year, Kissing, M/M, TodoDeku Week 2017, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRose/pseuds/AvaRose
Summary: Day 6 (Year 6) : MemoriesIn which Todoroki wants Midoriya to make him forget about his father.(And Midoriya is happy to help.)





	Make Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tododeku Week! Again written in a rush. I have a busy day so this is all I can write within my 24-hour deadline... Enjoy!

If the O.W.L.s had been tough, then their N.E.W.T.s were skinning them alive. Every waking hour was spent attending classes, studying and doing homework. Shouto and Izuku began skipping the Charms Club to study and eventually had to quit the extracurricular activity since they were never showing up. Even Kirishima’s enthusiasm they had thought as undying for Quidditch had dwindled.

  
It seemed to everyone that their sixth year was an endless marathon with too many obstacles and too little time. But for Shouto, his sixth year also had breaks he had forced himself and Izuku to take.

  
“You’re falling asleep,” he told his boyfriend who had been glued to a desk in the library for three hours now. “You’ve done enough for today.”

  
“I haven’t,” Izuku whimpered as he held a piece of parchment in front of Shouto’s eyes. “I only wrote three sentences. I need at least twenty lines…”

  
“Once you’ve recharged, you’ll write more. For now, you have to go to sleep.”

  
He was tempted to cast  _Levicorpus_ to snatch Izuku away, but the freckled wizard tore himself away from his seat to lean on Shouto. In the end, he half-dragged him back to the Gryffindor Common Room, smiling as Izuku kept on mumbling about the Hiccoughing Solution. He was dozing on and off, sometimes spurting more ingredients and then switching to Venomous Tentacula’s properties. It was only six o’clock in the evening, and neither had dinned, but they both fell asleep in a tangle of limbs on Izuku’s bed.

  
It was those little things that made a difference in Shouto’s sixth year.

  
Because his sixth year would’ve been hell if Izuku hadn’t been there.

 

* * *

 

“We introduce to you our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. You surely already know him as the Head of the Auror Department, Mr. Todoroki Enji, also known as the Flame Wizard.”

  
Two people had been unable to eat the Start-of-Term Feast. One because he was pondering on how his year could be summer’s continuation, which was a dreadful thing, and the other because he was too busy refraining himself from attacking their newly appointed DADA teacher.

  
“Why haven’t you told me anything?” Izuku whispered, his voice shaking with betrayal.

  
“You would’ve worried too much and it wouldn’t have changed anything.”

  
“But this man… he doesn’t belong here. Not in a school full of children and not _with you._ ”

  
Shouto took Izuku’s hand under the table, aware of his father’s eyes drilling holes on him.

  
“Calm down, Izuku.”

  
“Calm down? With that monster in front of us?”

  
Shouto closed his eyes. The best way to stop Izuku would be to kiss him, but his father would explode if he witnessed it. Shouto hadn’t told him about his relationship with a boy and for good reasons. Therefore, all he could do was squeeze Izuku’s hand tighter.

  
“He won’t dare trying anything because he can’t risk getting caught. Besides, I have you.”

  
“But your magic’s stronger than mine. I can’t defend you very well.”

  
“I wasn’t talking about strength of magic, but about strength of heart.”

  
Izuku breathed out, his eyes still burning, but he didn’t do anything foolish, much to Shouto’s relief. He did, however, glare at his father but the latter had been to busy talking — more like arguing — with All Might to notice. It annoyed Izuku even more since he bared his teeth at the new professor, growling.

  
“I swear I’m going to end him if he tries anything.”

  
“Please, I don’t want my boyfriend to be sent to Azkaban.”

  
Izuku faced him with renewed vigour. “I’m going to make sure you forget about him. This year’s going to be exceptional, Shouto, I’ll make sure of it.”

  
Izuku looked ready to give him the moon if Shouto asked, but the latter didn’t need the moon to be happy. He would gladly toss the moon aside simply to hold Izuku in his arms. A shiver raked his body as he wondered what exactly Izuku intended to do to make this year exceptional.

  
He didn’t discover it until February, when Izuku hopped on his bed, holding a vial.

  
“This is Felix Felicis,” he announced. “Liquid Luck. I made it for you.”

  
Shouto’s eyes bulged out of their sockets. “You _what?_ ”

  
Not only was it one of the most difficult potions to brew, but one mistake in its concoction could be disastrous. But as Shouto stared at it, the molten gold liquid seemed to fit every description he’d ever heard of the potion. They had learned about Felix Felicis in their first N.E.W.T. Level Potions class. He remembered Aizawa telling them it took six months for the elixir to stew, which meant his wonderful, precious boyfriend…

  
“If it doesn’t fit—” Izuku searched in his pockets and removed a second vial. “—I made the Draught of Living Death. I can tip it in your father’s coffee—”

  
Shouto’s hands shot up and grabbed Izuku’s. “Did you consider poisoning my father?”

  
“I wouldn’t call it poison. It won’t kill him after all. Regrettably.” He was too shocked to reply. Izuku straddled his lap, holding both vials. “So, which is it gonna be?”

  
He was too distracted with him in this position to answer. He breathed out, trying to focus on anything but Izuku’s fierce eyes that bore into his soul but to no avail. Everything was connected to him. Green, like the colour of his eyes, like the vines in the greenhouse, like the grass near the Lake. White, like his pearly teeth when he smiled, like the glow surrounding him, like the moonlight caressing his face. Golden, like Felix Felicis, like his soul, like his heart.

  
“Or perhaps… it’s gonna be me?”

  
Izuku put the vials back in his pocket, winking at him. How could a being so pure turn into temptation incarnate in less than a second? Shouto’s breath hitched as Izuku’s hands travelled down his chest to tug at his belt. Shouto’s composure was eroding at a frightening speed. He gasped when Izuku’s fingers brushed the bulge in his pants.

  
“Maybe we should drink Felix Felicis to make sure no one interrupts us…”

  
Shouto was too breathless to answer, but his body did respond at his boyfriend’s invitation. Izuku unclasped the buckle, pulling at the belt’s tip until it slipped out. He then let it fall on the floor with a muted thump. Shouto’s heartbeat was roaring in his ears, but Izuku’s voice was clear like crystal.

  
“How can I say no to such eagerness?”

  
He didn’t know why but he put one hand on Izuku’s chest, stopping him. “No making out in the dorms. That’s the rule.”

  
“I didn’t know you had an inner Iida. But don’t worry, I might’ve won a game of Exploding Snap against our roommates to have the dorms exclusively for us. They know better than to enter.”

  
“You—” His voice was too strangled and his thoughts, scrambled. “You planned this?”

  
“Do you know what today’s date is? It’s Valentines’ Day.”

  
“Oh…”

  
Izuku’s lips curled in a smile. “Yes, Shouto. Oh.”

  
Then Izuku was bombarding him with kisses, setting him afire. Somewhere along the way, he ended up falling on the mattress with Izuku atop of him, exploring every inch of his neck. Who knew there was so much skin there? It was strange how he couldn’t think of anything else but Izuku’s touch, his lips sprinkling honey chapstick on his skin, his tongue teasing him as it swirled in circles, his strong hands removing his pants.

  
“Let’s make this night memorable, Shouto,” Izuku whispered between kisses. “I’ll definitely make you forget about your father.”

  
Shouto was _so glad_ his father had come to Hogwarts. But he ended up forgetting about him.


End file.
